There have been many proposals for converting open cargo vehicles into facilities for handling flowable bulk material, such as sugar, cement, lime, sand, gravel, stones, silage, foodstuffs, and the like.
One proposal is to provide a full liner for a vehicle compartment and to fold the liner against a compartment wall when not in use.
Another proposal is to provide movable wall panels within a container which can be erected above hoppers to provide a receptacle for bulk material.
Another proposal is to provide bottom hoppers beneath spaced floor beams and side-hinged floor trap doors together with a removable inside liner having a top fill opening.
Another proposal is to provide bottom hoppers beneath side-hinged floor sections and to provide circular-section bags having rigid hoops and inflatable vertical side tubes for erecting them, the bags being stored in the hoppers when deflated.